Life's Work
Life's Work is a song which will be played after the player reached Master Rank Alchemist. Lyrics 1000年先の話を　これからするのじゃが もしも眠くなったなら　よい薬がある 「メガ・シミール」じゃ 1000年先はもちろん　わしらは墓のなか しかし常識くつがえす　よい薬がある 「ナガ・イキ―ル」じゃ わが弟子よ　笑うでない　不老不死の夢を この腕で　この薬 完成させるのが　わしのライフワーク 1000年先の世界は　争いなどゼロじゃ 兵隊さんはおらんし　武器も見当たらぬ わしはそう思う わが弟子よ　おもちなさい　おまえだけの夢を 笑われて　あきれられて それでも捨てなけりゃ　それがライフワーク 1000年先の話は　まだまだあるのじゃが どうやらおまえはもはや　おまえの夢のなか 若き錬金術師よ　ゆっくり休むがいい 10年先のおまえが　わしには楽しみじゃ Translations English (EU) 1,000 years in the future, you say? Well, hey, if you can't fall asleep...I've got just the mixture! A bit of "Cat's Nap" will do the trick! 1,000 years from now? Of course, we'll be gone. But if you want to fix that...I've got just the mixture! My patented "Oolong Life" potion will solve it in a snap! Listen my apprentice, and this is no joke. Through you will this mixture be done. You will complete my Life's work. The world 1,000 years from now will know no strife. There will be no soldiers, there will be no more weapons. At least, I think so. Listen, my apprentice. Hold on to this dream, don't let go. They may laugh, they may mock. But you cannot give up, for it is OUR Life's work. There's still plenty to tell, of the next 1,000 years. But our time is now up, in this dream world of yours. You're still a young Alchemist. Now rest. For the next 10 years, will be filled with fun for you and I. English (NA) Let me tell you a story that happens 1000 years from now... If you get sleepy or bored, this will perk you right up! A pinch of Wide Eyes and you'll be up for days! In 1000 years, you and I will be long gone. But I've got a formula that can bring us back to Life. A sip of Oolong Life and you'll live forever! You fancy me a dreamer, Apprentice, but I speak the truth. It is you who will be my greatest experiment! I will dedicate my Life to perfecting this formula. A thousand years from now, there will be no strife. No more wars, no more weapons. An Alchemist can dream, right? Listen closely, my friend. You can have a dream, too! Some may laugh at you; others may mock. But don't give up. This is our Life's work! There's still plenty to tell of the next 1000 years... But it looks like you're already off to dreamland. Save your strength, young Alchemist. How you will grow in the next 10 years! Spanish Si a un trozo de carbón En oro convertirlo pudiera ¿No podría hacer yo Cualquier cosa que quisiera? Con metales experimento Para conseguir la verdad Que está escondida en el firmamento ¡El origen de la humanidad! Si un día, entre mis sueños Un experimento imposible encontrara Yo pondría todo mi empeño Para que nadie de mí se burlara Pero ahora escucha, mi pupilo Pues la piedra filosofal nos espera Entiendo que tu alma penda de un hilo ¡Podrás dominar la quimera! Y si no la encontramos hoy Quizás mañana haya más suerte ¡Oh, piedra filosofal! ¿Cuándo podré tenerte? French Tu veux dire, mille ans dans le futur ? Ma foi, si tu n'arrives pas à dormir... j'ai ce qu'il te faut ! Une goutte d'essence de roupillon... ça fera l'affaire ! Dans mille ans ? Bien sûr, nous serons sous terre ! Mais si tu veux arranger ça... j'ai le mélange qu'il te faut ! Ma potion brevetée « Oolong Vie » résoudra ça tantôt ! Écoute-moi, ceci n'est pas une fable. Sans toi, cette mixture n'est pas faisable. Tu achèveras l'œuvre de ma vie. Le monde, dans mille ans, ne connaitra pas Plus de soldats et plus une seule arme. Ou du moins, je le souhaite de toute mon âme. Écoute-moi bien, que ce rêve ne tombe pas dans l'oubli. Ils peuvent se moquer et te ridiculiser. Mais n'abandonne pas l'œuvre de NOTRE vie. Il y a tellement à raconter, sur ces mille prochaines années. Mais notre heure a enfin sonné, dans ce monde que tu as créé. Tu n'es encore qu'élève, donc repose-toi mon ami. Car les dix prochaines années seront German Die Welt in 1 000 Jahren? Nun, wenn du nicht einschlafen kannst... Ein Tropfen „Katzenschlummer“ ist das, was du brauchst! In 1 000 Jahren? Natürlich sind wir dann nicht mehr hier. Aber wenn du etwas dagegen tun möchtest... Mein patentierter „Jungbrunnen-Trank“ macht's möglich! Hör mir zu, Lehrling, ich scherze nicht. Diese Mixtur zu fertigen, liegt in deiner Hand. Du wirst mein Lebenswerk vollenden. In der Welt in 1 000 Jahren kennt man keinen Zwist. Dort wird man weder Soldaten noch Waffen kennen. Wenigstens denke ich das. Hör mir gut zu, mein werter Lehrling. Lass sie lachen, lass sie spotten. Doch gib niemals auf! Denn es ist UNSER Lebenswerk. Es gibt noch viel zu erzählen von der Welt in 1 000 Jahren. Doch unsere Zeit in deiner Traumwelt ist nun verronnen. Noch bist du ein junger Alchemist. So ruhe dich nun aus. Auf dass die nächsten zehn Jahre Italian Tra mille anni, dici? Se non riesci proprio a dormire... Un po' di "Calmamilla" è quel che ti ci vuole! Mille anni nel futuro? Ovvio che non saremo più qui. Ma per risolvere questo problema, ho il rimedio che può servire! Con il mio "Elisir Campacavallo" allontanerai il tuo tramonto! Ascoltami apprendista mio, la cosa è seria. Tu sei l'ingrediente che manca al mio composto. Spetterà a te completare il mio lavoro di una vita. Tra mille anni il mondo non conoscerà conflitto. Niente più soldati, niente più armi. O almeno, così io credo. Ascolta, tieni stretto questo sogno, e non lasciarlo andare. Forse si prenderanno gioco di te... ... ma non arrenderti, questo è il lavoro della NOSTRA vita. C'è ancora tanto da dire dei mille anni a venire. Ma il nostro tempo è ora, in questo tuo mondo di sogno. Sei ancora giovane, o mio alchimista. Ora riposa. Dieci anni di gioia attendono me e te. Other languages Category:Life Songs